Clair De Lune
by aSentimentalCircusGirl
Summary: Serie de drabbles independientes sin centrarse en ningún personaje en especial. Todos situados en 'Crepúsculo'. -El género & personajes irán variando según el drabble que baje.
1. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Disclaimer :** Ni '_Crepúsculo_' ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary :** Drabbles independientes sin centrarse en ningún personaje en especial ni sigue un orden determinado. Todos situados en _'Crepúsculo' ._ El género & personajes irán variando según el drabble que baje.

* * *

Edward's POV  
Romance **//** Edward & Bella

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
**  
___« _Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. »

—

Apreté los puños, entrando en razón. Después de todo, ¿Qué hacía yo en la habitación de Bella Swan mientras dormía? Me volteé, dispuesto a irme; cuando una voz cambió mi parecer.

— _Edward._

Volteé, asustado que hubiera despertado y allí estaba Bella; durmiendo como lo recordaba.

— _Edward._ — Repitió dando vueltas en su cama.

Así que hablaba dormida, decía _mi_ nombre dormida…

Y las razones por las que debería mantenerme alejado de Bella se hacían cada vez más insignificantes para mí.

—

___« Feeling your heart beating, and I'm wondering what you're dreaming_...Wondering if it's me you're seeing.»

* * *

**Playlist : **_I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing - Aerosmith_

**N/A : **Primer drabble qe hago, & de Edward & Bella :O! No está tan mal... Ni tan bien tampoco, pero no apesta por lo menos ;DD! La canción me pareció tan perfecta para estos dos, creo que la escribieron pensando en Edward mientras acosaba a Bella xDD! Bueno, he decidido hacer esta serie de drabbles sin centrarme en ningún personaje en especial, habrá de la gran mayoría de personajes -_Claro, eso depende de ustedes(:-_ Todos situados en el primer libro de la saga, serían como _'Momentos perdidos de Crepúsculo'_ o algo así! haha! Iré cambiando los personajes & el género dependiendo de los capítulos qe valla bajando.

**PD :** Ya actualicé _'Broken Strings'_ & antes del martes dejo _'Let Me Love You'_ porqe viajo ese día & dudo poder usar la compu allá u.u!


	2. 1234

**Disclaimer :** Ni '_Crepúsculo_' ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary :** Drabbles independientes sin centrarse en ningún personaje en especial ni sigue un orden determinado. Todos situados en _'Crepúsculo' ._ El género & personajes irán variando según el drabble que baje.

* * *

Jasper's POV  
Romance **//** Jasper&Alice

* * *

**1234  
**  
_« __I love being around you__. »_

—

— Jazz, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. — Ella agarró mi mano al momento en el que sentí al Volvo de Edward aparcarse al frente de la casa.

Suspiré. — Entonces, ¿La saludamos, Edward comienza a alardear con el piano y nos vamos?

Ella sonrió y dio un brinco. — Exacto.

— Vamos a conocer a nuestra nueva hermana entonces. — Le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y ella bajaba las escaleras.

—

_« __You make it easy, as e__asy as 1,2,3,4.»_

* * *

**Playlist : **_1234 - Plain White T's_

**N/A :** ¿Qué puedo decir? _'1234'_ es de esas baladas increíblemente románticas que difícilmente oirás a alguien decir qe no le gustó... & creo qe Alice & Jasper son perfectos para cada una de esas baladas(: Me gustó como me qedó, dudé en poner al final algo como _'Y es que con ella todo es más simple'_ pero creo que esas cosas están demás; mi idea de hacer esta serie de drabbles era mostrar de una u otra forma cómo creo qe son aqellos simples pero hermosos momentos qe para algunos pasan desapercibidos, y este drabble se acerca bastante a lo qe intentaba mostrar. Review? Por favor :3!

**Agradecimientos :** xFreakyPhsychicx, Mznickwhite, Maritza Cullen, Gatita7, K.C.H.M.W., karlita & Valee! Sobre todo a xFreakyPhsychicx qe fue mi primer review en este fic ;DD! Muchísimas gracias!

**PD :** _Si qieren qe haga de algún personaje o utilize alguna canción, díganmelo en un review e intentaré hacer un drabble qe le haga justicia ;DD!_


	3. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic

**Disclaimer :** Ni '_Crepúsculo_' ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Summary :** Drabbles independientes sin centrarse en ningún personaje en especial ni sigue un orden determinado. Todos situados en _'Crepúsculo' ._ El género & personajes irán variando según el drabble que baje.

* * *

Humor **//** Emmet.

* * *

**Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic**

_« __Every little thing she does is magic__. »_

—

Y allí estaba ella, inmortalmente hermosa, jugando con una manzana entre sus finos dedos sabiéndo que no la comería. Me sonrió seductoramente al notar que la miraba , y yo no pude evitar imitarla.

El timbre sonó y Jasper se levantó farfullando algo, presentí que sabía lo que era. Alice se dirijió a mí con un mohín en el rostro.

— _En todos estos años sólo te he pedido dos cosas, Emmet : Poder elejir tu ropa y que controles un poco tus emociones, aunque sea en el almuerzo. Ahora Jazz está emocionado con las manzanas._ — Terminó con un movimiento casi inperceptible de labios.

Torcí la boca, pensando en qué responderle, pero ella acortó la distancia que la separaba de Jasper. Fijé mi mirada en Rosalie.

_— Si quieres que tu "gemelo" —_ Dije haciéndo comillas con los dedos índice y medio en la última palabra_. — deje de exitarse con las frutas, tienes que dejar de hacer eso._

Ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. — _¿Esto?_ — Me preguntó mientras lamía sus labios y mordía su manzana, soportando el insípido sabor.

Sonreí también. Mortificar a Jasper era _mucho más_ divertido que a Edward.

_—_

_« __Everything she do just turns me on_._»_

* * *

**Playlist : **_Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic - The Police._

**N/A :** Lamento mi demora, dejé nota en mi profile & todo, pero igualmente. Apenas escuché esa canción supe qe tenía qe hacer un Emmet & Rose -_Sobretodo por el_ '_Everything she do just turns me on'-_ pero no tenía muy en claro de lo qe se debería tratar exactamente. Aunqe ame a Emmet, esta pareja no es de mis favoritas & no fue fácil hacer el drabble... En lo personal, a mí no me convence. Todavía no sé pq lo puse cómo humor, & es qe no da risa ni tampoco es romántico. Por cierto, está situado mientras Edward está en Canadá. Les gustó? Lo odiaron? Lo amaron *O*? haha, déjenmelo saber en sus reviews ;)!

**Agradecimientos :** Maritza Cullen; Bellesme Sterling; Sofiaa Hale; Romy92 & Natalia H.


End file.
